Feral
by Kuno-Baby
Summary: Everyone's least favorite violent naruto story has died a coward's death.
1. Chapter 1

Feral

A Naruto Story

He was a small kid, smaller even than the other children his age, though that was easy to predict, what with the inadequacy of his diet. More disturbing was his tendency to walk on all fours, and the tattered clothes that may have, long ago, been orange, but were now a pale brown of old dust and dirt. His face was hardly visible, not even the deep, parallel scratches across his cheeks that marked him for what he was. His hair, though noticeably blond, was still more brown than it was yellow, as it hadn't been washed in a long time.

The ANBU agent who had brought him into the school had frustratedly handcuffed the boy to his desk after failing to get him to stay willingly. Even then, he still struggled against the steel bracelet and the much weaker table until it had perceptibly bent. Iruka was amazed at both his stubbornness and his strength – few five-year-olds, especially with malnutrition problems, were capable of bending such thick metal, even the cheap table-leg. But he didn't appear to understand where he was, or what he supposed to do, or even what his own name was. The only other kid willing to sit anywhere near him was Inuzuka Kiba, and... were they _barking_ at each other?

"That Naruto kid... needs some serious help." Iruka sighed. At least taking care of the kid out of school wasn't his problem.

(scene change)

"Lord Hokage, sir, it's a serious thing... he's seven years old and he can't even read, and he still barely knows how to speak with other human beings... if he even is one! He should be taken out of the academy and put in a mental institution, or you should finally get rid of him for good!"

"I make my own judgments, Mizuki, and I think he'll be just fine where he is. Do you know he didn't know how to speak at all two years ago, when he first joined the academy? You didn't teach the same class as Iruka then, so you didn't have him. He's made great progress."

"But he's still some sort of animal – or demon!"

"Don't think I'm not mad at how you still call him that, Mizuki, just because I haven't killed you yet for almost breaking my law."

"Uh... yes sir! Sorry sir!"

(Scene change)

"It's as you expected, Hokage-sama. He is failing all of his classes except for unarmed combat, in which he has received a D+ ranking – for a student, that is. They noted that he is strong, fast, and quick to react, but that he uses no discipline and is as likely to bite his foe as he is to punch them." The rabbit-masked woman finished her report and waited for the Hokage to give further orders.

"Very well. Continue to keep a watch on him at all times. Hmm... Send one ANBU to restock his groceries, and tell him to leave a book on chakra control with the ramen. I hear Naruto is reading just fine, now. After all, he _is_ nine years old, and he seems to look for knowledge about being a ninja as much or more than any other student his age."

"Hokage... a final thing, if I may." Pausing for permission, she continued after a slight nod from Sarutobi. "He seems to have befriended the Inuzuka child, but is still rejected by the rest of the people his age and the village as a whole. He and the Inuzuka... they spar with _each other_ the most, and frequently spill blood. Kiba has had to explain bite marks to his parents. It doesn't seem to be a regular or healthy behavior."

"Thank you, rabbit, and while I am aware that it is not normal to bite your allies, may I remind you that the Inuzuka regard it as a sign of close friendship, and that Kiba merely had to tell his parents that he had made a good friend at school?"

"Very well, Hokage-sama." She disappeared with what Sarutobi would have sworn was an angry poof. 'Even the ANBU,' Sarutobi mourned, 'Even the ANBU hate Naruto...'

(scene change)

"Naruto has stolen the scroll! Hokage-sama, Naruto has stolen the scroll!" Sarutobi was rudely awakened with rather pressing news. How had Naruto entered the buuilding without setting off his alarms, anyway? Sarutobi hadn't thought Naruto had the skill or the stealth. This problem required the use of his crystal ball. Seeing Mizuki and Iruka confronting Naruto, he tuned in to watch the show – it was too late to get to the edge of Konoha grounds in time to change the outcome.

Naruto stood, holding the scroll, and staring between Iruka and Mizuki with a confused expression.

"Don't tell him, Mizuki! Remember the law!"

Mizuki smiled. "See, Naruto? He's trying to leave you in the dark – because he hates you as much as anyone else. I'll tell you why: you killed Iruka's parents, and you killed a lot more people twelve years ago! You are the Kyuubi, the demon fox that attacked Konoha years ago!"

Iruka looked shocked, but Naruto just grimaced. "I... already knew that. You fool! Who couldn'ta guessed?"

This time, Mizuki looked shocked.

"My strange birthmark, my birthday... but more importantly, did you know, Mizuki, that Iruka was the first person to call me 'Naruto?' You wouldn't know, because you started teaching my class a few years after Iruka did. I didn't know my name was Naruto then... I thought it was Demon, because that's what everyone called me. I know that I'm a demon that everyone hates – it's all I knew for most of my life! And you know what? I like being a demon, sometimes."

Mizuki snarled, and put a hand behind his back to reach for a giant shuriken, which he then realized was no longer there. Turning around, forty copies of Naruto faced him, each with a nastier smile on his face, sharper teeth, and longer claws than the real one. The one in the front held up a demon-wind shuriken that was surprisingly familiar.

Mizuki screamed.

(scene change)

AN: Well that's over.


	2. Chapter 2

Feral

A Naruto Story

Chapter 2

(scene change)

The rest of the class was a little annoyed, perhaps startled when Naruto showed up for genin team assignments, but Kiba merely growled, then laughed as Naruto walked in and took a seat next to him, Konoha headband tied securely around his forehead.

"So you passed, huh?"

"Yeah, I did." And that was all they had to say.

Iruka came in front of the class, and said some boring speech about how their training would never really be over and how they would be in danger constantly, the life of the ninja, and so on, and Naruto almost fell asleep. He perked up when it came to the actual team assignments.

"... Team seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke..."

Naruto snarled. "Not like I even wanted to be on your team, Kiba..." his voice was normal, but he hid a frown by laying his head on his desk.

"Team eight, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba..."

"Ha! Hey Naruto, we both have one weak chick and one silent asshole for teammates." Kiba noted, laughing, loud enough to be heard by the named parties, who either became sad, angry, or remained uncaring.

"Yeah, we do. Ha!" Naruto said back, a little cheered up.

"...Team ten, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji. Now, your Jounin instructors will come to get you shortly, so just wait in the classroom."

Kiba's instructor, Yuuhi Kurenai, arrived within ten minutes, and Kiba barked a quick goodbye at Naruto before going off with his team. Naruto's own teacher was running very late, so he decided to take a nap.

After about three hours, the door slid open and a silver-haired, masked man walked in, slowly and apathetically.

"Hmm, my first impression of you guys is... you're boring. Meet on the roof."

Naruto growled, but followed his team up to the roof, where the jounin bade them to sit in a small circle.

"Tell your name, what you like, what you don't like, your dreams, hobbies, goals, whatever." the man said.

"You first!" Naruto said, angry, "After all, you made us wait for so long!"

"Very well. My name is Hatake Kakashi, and I like a lot of things. I dislike some things also, and my dreams and hobbies are many. I have some goals."

Naruto chuckled. "Ha, then I'll go next. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I like to make things bleed. I dislike weak people and useless talk like this! My dreams are all about killing things. My hobbies – also killing things. My goal is to kill a lot of things." Then he laughed, as if what he had just said was hilariously funny.

Sakura stared at Naruto with no small amount of fear. "My name is... Haruno Sakura, and I like... uhh... and I dislike Na..." she paused, and looked at the bloodthirsty mask that was Naruto's face. "I dislike nothing! Hehe! My dreams are... and my hobbies... and my goal is..." Sakura giggled and blushed.

Sasuke grunted.

"Hey, come on. We all participated except you. You _can_ talk, can't you?" Kakashi said, grinning under his mask.

"Fine. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like very little and I hate a lot of things. My dreams are my own, and my hobbies are few. My goal is to restore my clan and to kill a certain man." Sakura swooned, but Naruto just looked bored.

"There you have it. Meeting over. Meet me tomorrow on training ground seven for survival training. Be there at six AM, and... don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw it all back up anyway..." Kakashi disappeared with a puff of smoke, and Naruto jumped off the building, landing with a crunch on a pile of leaves next to the school. He then scrambled up the side of the building next to the school and looked around.

"Sorry kid, but you'll have to do better to follow me." Kakashi said, from behind where Naruto was perched. He then disappeared again, this time much faster, and Naruto could no longer even catch his scent.

"Damn it! I need to get faster..." Naruto said to himself, then began to head home, leaving Sasuke and Sakura wondering what had just happened.

(scene change)

"You're late!" Sakura yelled, as Kakashi arrived at around eleven in the morning.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life... anyway, this is the deal. You guys aren't really genin yet."

"What?" Naruto yelled, angrily.

"You have to pass one final test... a test with a two-thirds failure rate. This means that out of all twenty seven graduates of the academy, only - " He was interrupted by a yell.

"Yeah, we can do math! Give us the rules of the test already!" Naruto shouted, roughly.

"You have to get one of these bells to pass. Anyone who doesn't get a bell by the end will be tied to a post to watch us eat lunch. And then... they'll be sent back to the academy."

"But you only have two bells!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Deal with it. You have until twelve, at which point the test is over. If you're all ready..." Kakashi paused as Naruto began to move in a frenzy, but didn't stop him – Naruto ducked, ran, and finally caught a small rodent that had been running along the ground.

"You wanted us to skip breakfast so we;d be hungry, huh? Well... I'm not going to be distracted during this test by my hunger!" With that said, he bit the head off of the live rat, chewed, and noisily swallowed. As the other three watched, he finished it, chunk by chunk, a small amount of blood dripping from his grinning mouth.

"If Naruto is finished eating, let's... Begin!"

For a second, Sasuke and Sakura stayed in place, a grossed-out look on their faces, but after a few seconds they took hiding places. Naruto himself belched, then got into a loose fighting stance.

"I'm gonna take you down! Urp!"

Kakashi began the fight by taking out a book and beginning to read. "Well, whenever you feel like it."

Naruto charged, his fingernails seeming to grow into claws and his teeth to sharpen into blades. He took a swipe at Kakashi, but the man wasn't there anymore.

"Lesson one. Don't let you foe get behind you." Kakashi said, boredly, and then jumped back again as Naruto turned around.

"You really are slow, and also kind of stupid, aren't you?" Kakashi said.

"The only thing that's stupid is your haircut!" Naruto yelled, and charged again.

"Konoha Hiden..." Kakashi began...

(scene change)

Naruto emerged from the water, more pissed off than ever before, just in time to see Kakashi get punctured by dozens of kunai. 'Sasuke's makin' his move, eh? Time to capitalize.'

Naruto followed the smell of Kakashi to the tree which he had jumped into following the Kawarimi. Kakashi was focusing on Sasuke, and furthermore thought Naruto was already disabled...

"Yah!" He yelled, swiping his claws along Kakashi's back. But Kakashi jumped out of the way in time to avoid the attack.

"You'll have to do better than... eh?" Kakashi said, noticing the slightly bloody swipes along his back. "Chakra blades, huh? Impressive, for an idiot. I'll have to take you a little more seriously."

Kakashi put his book down, and Naruto gulped. "Lost my chance..."

(schene chango)

"Why am I the one tied to a post!" Naruto yelled, more of an angry statement than a question.

"You piss me off. Also, you already ate." Kakashi explained.

"Now, let's put together why you three failed. Sasuke, you ignored your teammates, even when they needed help. Sakura, you ignored Naruto and were distracted by Sasuke. Naruto, you charged in without a plan. None of you thought to ask each other for help."

"But wait," Sakura said, "How could we work together if there are only two bells?"

"That's the point. You need to look underneath the underneath. Teamwork is the only way to succeed at all." Kakashi sighed. "I'll give you idiots a chance to work together. Eat up, Sasuke and Sakura, but don't give any to Naruto. He made me mad, so he doesn't get any food." Kakashi walked away, leaving them alone.

Sasuke and Sakura began to eat, but Naruto got mad. "Fuck you! I'm hungry, rats aren't that filling, you know! Gimme something to eat... he isn't here to see."

"Shut up, dead last. He's going to know." Sasuke merely went on eating.

"Wait! Didn't you hear what he said about teamwork? We _have _to break the rules and work together! So gimme something to eat!" Naruto said, almost hysterical.

Sakura and Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "He might actually be right..." Sakura said. "You know what? Here... I'm full anyway." Sakura held out a piece of food to Naruto's mouth, which he happily ate.

Kakashi appeared with a poof. "You! You didn't follow my orders! You all..."

"Urk!" Naruto said, almost choking.

"Pass!" Kakashi concluded. "You know, there is a saying in the ninja world – those who disobey orders are nothing but trash... but those who abandon their teammates are lower than trash. You guys pass. Meet here tomorrow at six AM for missions."

Kakashi let Naruto down, then disappeared again. Naruto looked slightly nervous.

'I was _right?_ I was just bullshitting them to get some food!'

(scnee change)

Naruto trained every afternoon, usually for the entirety of the time between when the academy let out (or, since he graduated, the time Kakashi dismissed them) and when he would decide to eat dinner, around 7:00 or so. This was due to a combination of factors, mainly two: His desire to become stronger, and because he had absolutely nothing else to do with his spare time. With no family and no friends, and adding to that a burning desire to become the strongest ninja in the village or even the world, Naruto spent most of his time training.

He did not train in fighting forms as the normal ninja might do, or in ninjutsu, which he had neither the natural talent nor the basic instruction required to master it, or in genjutsu, which he barely understood at all. He generally trained his raw speed, strength, and stamina, which, over the course of his life, had grown to massive proportions.

He did train to use one ninjutsu, though. His favorite and only special technique, the Kage Bunshin, he used to increase his chakra capacity through constant use.

He could hold nine hundred clones for almost a half an hour. Half that number of clones, almost three hours. One hundred? Barring an actual fight, he could keep up with one hundred clones indefinitely. He had even been able to use five clones while sleeping (and as a consequence, his chores were finished without him ever lifting a finger, as well as his shopping and he got a little control training in at night...)

He growled and began to set his clones into an all-out brawl. Destroying and recreating his own clones, replicating an actual fight, he could only keep nine-hundred clones going for thirty seconds before collapsing of exhaustion, which he took almost three minutes to recover from. 'What I need,' he thought, 'is a way of keeping them alive longer, or else to use less chakra in each one and have an even higher capacity...'

As he stood up from his forced nap, he noticed a scent in the air that he recognized. Not wanting to bother with finding them, he merely spoke.

"Hinata. I know you're there. What I want you to tell me is why you're watching me train." He said it as if it were a command and not a question. Hinata slowly and shyly walked out from behind a tree.

"Na-Naruto-kun... I watch you because I... I admire you a-and your c-courage, which I don't have my-myself..." she trailed off, looking at the ground with her pupil-less eyes.

"Courage? You can't get courage just by watching someone who you think is brave. You want to have courage?" Naruto asked, roughly.

Hinata barely managed a nod, shamed.

"I'll tell you what being brave means. Being brave is just forgetting to think about the consequences of your actions until after you've done them. If you wanna be brave, just stop thinking about what to do and _do it!_ If you're hurt, deal with it when it happens. If you hurt someone else, then you can apologize or tell them to kiss your ass. If something goes wrong, do better next time. That's being brave – or at least it's what I do. Things tend to happen better if you make a mess and then clean it up than if you never do anything at all." Naruto's savage grin only made Hinata blush, and nodding, this time more confidently, she stepped backwards, then turned and ran, presumably back to her home.

Naruto sighed. "If she turns up dead in an alleyway tomorrow I will feel slightly guilty." He then continued with his training until he collapsed, taking almost ten minutes to do so with three hundred clones.

(scene change)

Hinata faced her younger sister, looking as worried as ever. Hiashi, her father, stood off to the side, holding up his hand. With a quiet yell of "Fight!" he dropped his hand, and Hanabi grinned. She walked up to Hinata, who appeared, as usual, to be frozen in fear. 'Just do it, and deal with it later. I'll be brave. Just do it and then if I hurt her I'll deal with it after...' Hinata thought to herself.

"Are you gonna cry when I beat you, just like las -" Hanabi was interrupted when Hinata, with blinding speed, chambered her fist and shot it forward in a distinctly non-Jyuuken strike. It caught Hanabi straight on the nose, and with a sickening crack, her head flew back, and she collapsed to the floor. Hinata stared at her fallen sister for a moment, before bowing shakily and running out of the room.

Hiashi was slightly stunned, and Hanabi was unconscious with a broken nose and a bump on the back of her head.

(scene change)

Hinata found Naruto again, napping on the ground in the same training area he had been in the hour before. She walked up to him, and he rose unsteadily before she had said anything.

"Hinata. Back already?"

"I tried your a-advice. It... it worked, l-like you said, better than if I did n-nothing..." She raised her fist, showing blood on her knuckles – blood that, from the smell of it, Naruto could tell was not hers.

"Heh. So you beat someone you were afraid of?" Naruto asked, always ready to hear about a beatdown.

"I beat someone I was a-afraid of h-hurting." She stuttered, but she was much louder than before. While she had originally met Naruto with a whisper, she was almost above normal voice level. "Now, now I will use your advice again, Naruto, and do something I always was afraid of doing..." she said, and Naruto could tell she was having trouble finishing her sentences.

"What's that?" He asked.

"W-will you... will you train with me?" Hinata asked, and blushed.

Naruto looked surprised, then grinned. "Let's get started."

(scene change)

Naruto limped home. "That jyuuken sure has a kick to it... ouuuuuuchhhhh..."

(scene change)

AN: So that was fun. Savage Ratings:

Naruto: A

Sasuke: C

Sakura: D

Kiba: B+

Hinata: D at chapter start. C at chapter end.

Shino: B

And that's all, folks! Vote on pairings if you feel like it, I certainly don't care. You can also vote on the Savage Ratings and who should get a higher rating/change themselves to a higher rating.


	3. Chapter 3

Feral

A Naruto Story

Chapter 3

Voting results:

Naru/Sasu: 1

Sasu/Saku: 1

Naruto + Someone who is good to pair up with him???: 1

Naru/Hina/Tayu/Tema: 1

AN: These are the votes so far. You can vote on the pairings, if you feel like it. I certainly won't be mad. Pairings won't show up for a while, I'll give a warn, so don't b sad if your favorites are losing.

(scene change)

Naruto showed up in the training area about a half an hour late, prepared to be scolded by the Jounin for arriving so late and in such a bad condition, but was met only by the bored glares of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey lunatic, what happened to you? Get in a fight with a rabid animal and lose?" Sasuke said, assuming both a mocking and a bored tone at the same time.

"Sort of like that. I won, though. Just that they hit me harder than I thought." Naruto said, grinning.

"You fought a rabid dog?" Sakura asked, somewhat worried.

"Er, no, it was Hyuuga Hinata. Close enough." Naruto said, sheepishly.

Sasuke just stared at him, but Sakura just had to ask. "How did you manage to provoke Hinata into a fight? She's the most timid girl I know!" Sakura was developing a small fear of the boy before her. He had eaten an animal alive just to lower his hunger, he had managed to hit Kakashi with his claws – she refused to refer to them as fingernails – and now he'd gotten into a fight with the most gentle girl she knew? He must be some sort of madman!

"Uh, she asked me to. She wants to be more like me." Naruto smirked, then grimaced and left it at that.

Sakura felt even less sure of what she knew about the boy. "She wanted to be like _you?_ For god's sake, why?"

Naruto just smiled and waved his hand indicating his body as if it explained everything, which turned Sakura's emotions from fear to rage. Before she could attack him, Kakashi appeared.

"Hmm, I thought you'd be at each other's throats by now. What, did Naruto arrive late?" Kakashi asked.

"Wait... You were late to see if we'd kill each other?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh... I mean, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi explained. "Anyway, time for our exciting and important mission!"

(Scnee change)

"I'm so tired of all these damn D-rank missions!" Naruto yelled at the Hokage.

"Shut up, lunatic." Sasuke said.

"Naruto, if you come back from such easy missions looking like _that,_ you need more time on them." Sarutobi explained.

"No, I got this training. I've been doing the missions just fine!" Naruto explained.

"What the he... heck have you been training to look like that?" Iruka asked, from the side.

"Hyuuga Hinata has been meeting me in the afternoons." Naruto said. His face was slightly bruised, and he had several holes in his jacket and pants, some with dried blood. He held himself standing with his right leg, and held his left leg slightly raised to avoid letting his foot touch the ground unnecessarily.

"Hinata did this? Ok, Naruto, I know you're lying but to use such a sorry excuse you must really want to keep it a secret. Ugh, if it is really the training doing that to you, you can try out a C-rank mission." Iruka said, resigned to the fact that his students were becoming real ninja.

The Hokage spoke once again. "You will be guarding someone on a journey to their home, and helping them with something before returning."

"Who are we guarding? A princess? Some rich guy?" Naruto asked, excited.

"Tazuna, I've got your team right here." A man walked out from one of the side doors. He was old, and looked drunk.

"Hey, those brats don't look like could fight their way out of a closet, especially the short one." Tazuna said, angry.

Naruto looked slowly from side to side, checking the relative heights.

"You bastard! I'll fight my way to your fucking funeral!" Kakashi restrained him, with difficulty.

"Naruto, it's not good luck to murder the client. Tazuna, I'd advise you not to belittle our skill, because I doubt you could survive him without my help."

Tazuna just stared.

(Scene change)

Naruto and his team walked in a semi-protective formation around Tazuna as they made their way to the Wave. As they passed a small puddle in the road, Naruto paused to jump in it, splashing the water around. He giggled like some sort of idiotic child, then winked at Kakashi, who sighed.

Half a minute later, walking along the road, they were attacked by two ninjas wielding a long chain between them. They caught Kakashi in the chain, and shredded bits of him fell about the road.

"One down." The first said.

"Three to go." The second said.

The first headed for Tazuna, only Sakura standing in his way, and the second, with a bruise on his head, went for Naruto.

"Two down," The second began, preemptively, but Naruto met the nin's clawed hand with his own. Naruto's hand bled from the impact, but the nin's gauntlet was blasted apart, and the man flew back.

Sasuke kicked the other one in the face as he tried to attack Sakura, who had frozen up. As he did so, Kakashi appeared from nowhere and tied the man's arms.

Naruto finished off his ninja attacker with a punch to the stomach followed by a kick to the groin.

Kakashi tied them both to a tree, then examined Naruto's wound. "It's poisoned."

"What? Raaagh!" Naruto yelled, a little in fear and a little in rage. He walked over to where the ninjas were tied and as he walked, his body glowed red. The poison visibly left his wound, and his hand healed back to normal in seconds. Panting, he turned back to Kakashi.

"We only need one of these guys to tell us what they're doing here, right?" Naruto asked, sadistically. Then, before Kakashi could answer, he took a kunai out and jammed it in the left eye socket of the one he'd fought.

"That's for poisoning me, asshole." He said, loud enough to be heard over the man's dying screams.

Kakashi then walked over to extract information from the one he had left before Naruto did anything else.

(scene change)

"This mission's level is increased to A. A high level ninja is likely to be after our client. We have every right to abandon the mission because of how we were lied to." Kakashi explained.

"Ha! And go back to D-rank? No thanks! I'll kill that high level ninja and keep his fingers as a trophy!" Naruto said, enthusiastically.

"It's your choice." Kakashi said, indicating Sasuke and Sakura.

"But don't I get a vote?" Naruto asked.

"No. You're insane."

(Scene change)

"So, why did I vote to continue anyway?" Sasuke asked Sakura, who was almost blown away by the attention.

"I th-think it was because Naruto threatened to beat you to death with your own legs." Sakura said.

"Ahh." Sasuke then grunted.

(scene change)

They trudged on, some of them scared and others insane, when suddenly, Naruto leapt into the air, and Kakashi tackled Sasuke and Sakura to the ground. In the air between them, a giant sword flew, only to finally imbed itself in a tree.

A tall, bandage-wrapped figure appeared and grabbed the sword. "So, the infamous Copy-Nin, Kakashi. It'll be fun to kill you along with my target, but if you let me have him I'll let you go."

"Momochi Zabuza, the Devil in the Mist. Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline your generous offer." Kakashi responded.

Zabuza suddenly held his blade in a downward-pointing guard, and Naruto's kunai slammed into his sword.

"Devil in the Mist! I'm the demon of Konoha!" Naruto declared. "I'm going to eat your eyeballs!"

Zabuza just stared. "Are your genin actually more insane than the Mist's? Berzerkers are all well and good, but not a weakling like this one."

Kakashi sighed. "Just that one."

Naruto rushed in, claws lengthening, but was slammed back by the flat of Zabuza's blade. Zabuza charged him, holding his sword behind his back and aiming a fist at Naruto's face.

"This'll teach you to... ow!" Zabuza said, as Naruto caught Zabuza's fist in his teeth and bit down.

"You little bastard! Aaargh!" Naruto had escaped with the top half of a poitner finger off of Zabuza's left hand. "That's it! I'm going to kill you!"

Kakashi interposed himself between Zabuza and Naruto. "Your fight is with me."

They exchanged blows, as well as clones, and fought in a mist that Zabuza summoned halfway through the fight. Kakashi unveiled his hidden eye – a Sharingan.

In the end, as Kakashi was about to strike the finishing blow, a flurry of needles flew out of nowhere and killed Zabuza. A mist hunter-nin appeared and took the body away.

Kakashi collapsed. Naruto held up the finger to the light. "Now I only need nine more just like it..."

"What do you mean? The hunter-nin has his body. You can't get any more of his fingers." Sasuke said, somehow convincing himself it was worth saying.

"That was no hunter-nin. He'll be back."

(scene change)

They made it to the village with no more incident. Sakura and Sasuke were stunned by the poverty of the people there, while Naruto proudly kept the finger strung around his neck with a spare piece of wire.

Tazuna's family served food, which Naruto almost refused to eat because it wasn't raw. However, in the end, hunger won over principles.

Inari, Tazuna's grandson, came into the room while they ate. "Why are you even trying? You're just gonna get killed!"

Naruto paused. "Hey kid. See this finger? That's what happens to people who even try to fight ME. So take your whining somewhere else."

Inari ran away.

(scene change)

While waiting for Kakashi to get better, they took turns guarding Tazuna. Naruto, on his off-shift, went out looking for a good place to train. As he passed through a field with too many flowers, he met a girl collecting herbs.

She flinched when she saw the finger on his neck.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm a monster. I'm the big, bad wolf." He grinned, showing elongated canines.

"I see." She went back to collecting herbs.

"I know who you really are. Those herbs are for him, are they?" Naruto asked.

"How...?" She said, trailing off.

"You smell like him. You must be around him most of the time. You wanna die, too?" He asked.

"If that is what is required of me to please Zabuza." She responded.

"It's a poor master who lets his followers die for entertainment. You're a lot like me, except spineless, subservient, and stupid." Naruto grinned mockingly.

"It what way are we similar?" She asked.

"We've both been mistreated by those who should have shown us love. We both latched onto something, _anything_, to keep us sane after we realized that we are _nothing. _But most of all... we're powerful." Naruto said, deadly serious.

"How did you know _that?"_ she asked, incredulously.

"I didn't. But seeing as I intended to kill you if I wasn't right, no one would know if I had made such a statement and been embarrassingly wrong." Naruto grinned again. "And it seems I'm right. Pity for you that I'm a demon and not a follower of some shitty ninja. If things had been different, we could have been friends."

Naruto walked away, leaving the girl to think. It was only when he was out of sight that he realized he hadn't caught her name.

(scene change)

Kakashi had woken from his "coma" by the time Naruto came back. He was still in crutches, but he led the three genin out to the woods to train.

"This is a technique to increase chakra capacity and control, and also maneuverability in battle. Watch." He walked up the side of the tree, despite being in crutches.

"You use chakra to attach yourself to the tree. Too much, and you destroy the bark. Too little, and you fall. Try it out. Use a kunai to mark your progress."

Naruto grunted, and walked up to a tree. Sasuke stayed in place to watch Naruto's attempt, and Sakura tried it out immediately.

Naruto kicked out with one leg, putting a large amount of chakra into it. With a slam, the tree fell down. He walked calmly to the top of the tree he had knocked down, and marked it. "I'm done."

Sakura called out from the top of her own tree. "Wow, that was easy."

Sasuke stared at Naruto's raw power as well as raw idiocy, and began his own try, making it up a few meters before cutting a mark and falling. Kakashi explained to Naruto that smart-assery would not be tolerated.

Naruto began to try for real, failing a few times, then going over to grudgingly ask Sakura for help. After that, he made it to the top in two tries. Kakashi instructed Sakura to keep going at it until she was exhausted to increase capacity, and for Naruto to try to avoid destroying the bark of the tree when walking on it, even if it _did_ work.

Sasuke, seeing the other two successful (even if Naruto had practically killed his tree, he'd made it to the top) went over to talk to Naruto for help.

Sakura almost screamed. "Sasuke! Why not ask me for help? I made it to the top first."

Sasuke sneered. "He's got enough chakra that his advice will actually be useful. You'll just say about how to actually pump out enough chakra to do it, because you barely can, and putting too much into it is impossible for you. He's strong. You're not."

Sakura was dumbfounded, but as she thought about his words, she realized what she had to do.

Naruto, meanwhile, had finally realized the true value of the lesson – he could now catch squirrels for dinner twice as fast!

(Scene change)

AN: well, that is what it is, indeed. Votes are counted on a strictly going-forward basis.

Savage Rating:

Naruto: A

Sasuke: C+

Sakura: D+

Kiba: B+

Shino: B

Hinata: C+

Haku: D

Zabuza: A

Inari: D-


	4. Chapter 4

Feral

A Naruto Story

Chapter 4

Pairing Votes:

Naruto/Anko/Tayuya: 1

Naruto/Tema/Tayu/Hina: 5 WTF???

Naruto/Someone it is good to pair him with???: 3

Not A Yaoi Pairing: 3

Naruto/FemHaku (Note that Haku is not a girl. So this one would be hard to do.): 2

Naruto/Anko (Anko hasn't appeared yet...): 1

Naruto/Harem: 1 (Not happenin'. Harem is pretty boring unless it's porn.)

Naruto/Badass Hina: 1

Naru/Sasu: 3

Naruto/Hinata/Temari/Tayuya/Hana: 1 WTF!!!

Naruto/Temari (Temari hasn't appeared yet...): 2

Naruto/Tayuya (Tayuya hasn't appeared yet...): 1

Hinata/Anyone: 1

Naruto/Anko/Tayuya: 1

Naruto/Hinata: 1 (2 for badass hina)

Sasu/Saku: 1

OC/SI: 1

AN: Wow a lot of votes. You, too, can vote. I won't mind. Votes for people who are dead will be taken off the list as a courtesy. This isn't the Florida elections.

(scene change)

Naruto was surprised that Kakashi let him go off after some wild pigs, but they needed remain on schedule and chasing Naruto down and forcing him to get serious was a waste of precious time. With a yell at him to catch up once he was finished eating, the remaining members of the team continued on their way to the bridge site.

Naruto chased the boar until he encountered a pair of swordsmen, also chasing after the boars. They hacked up the area with machetes, and killed a pig merely to leave it there. He got a little mad, but stayed out of sight to see what they would do.

When they started talking about Gatou and how they'd kill that little brat Inari, Naruto felt relieved – it would be a pity to kill two guys who were just walking through, but armed invaders was another story.

He left their armor intact, but cut off all of the possible identifying features, such as faces, hands, feet, and genitalia. He left the hands strewn about the ground, feeling like they were unfit to lie next to Zabuza's finger on his chest.

After he was done, he decided he'd had enough sport and ran to catch up.

(scene change)

When Naruto caught up with them, they were already bitterly embattled. Kakashi faced Zabuza, his Sharingan eye revealed, and Sasuke was trapped in an arc of ice mirrors. Sakura stood guard diligently over Tazuna, who was cowering in a corner of the bridge, afraid to move out of the safe area.

Naruto jumped into the mirrors without hesitation. "Let's beat this asshole!"

Sasuke groaned. "Why didn't you attack from the outside? Now we're both trapped!"

Naruto smirked. "No time to whine, Sasuke! Action!"

"I never told you my name," the attacker said. "I am Haku. I am sorry that I have to kill you."

Naruto only grinned wider. "I'm almost sorry that I have to kill you. Let's have fun."

Sasuke stared, but Naruto managed to dodge a volley of needles. "Is that all you got? Urk." As he paused to gloat, a needle hit him in the cheek.

"Let's try an attack. Kage Bunshin!" A giant burst of smoke followed by twenty bestial clones of Naruto appeared. They each clawed at a mirror, but the shallow grooves soon disappeared and the clones were dispelled by needles.

Sasuke, watching the fight, began to see in higher detail. "He's fast... but I'm able to see him move. I can... almost... Fire Element: Grand Fireball!" His flame-burst tagged Haku in the ankle, giving a slight injury to the missing-nin.

"Ha. Got the bastard." Sasuke said, but had to quickly dodge another swarm of senbon.

Sasuke kept trying to hit with his fireballs, but Haku upped the tempo and managed to dodge while still attack. A great volley of needles was aimed at Naruto, and he slipped, unable to dodge.

Sasuke jumped in the way. He took the needles meant for Naruto, and fell, and was still.

Naruto paused to mourn for a half a second before becoming enraged. His body changed, becoming slightly larger, his teeth sharper, his eyes more feline, and his muscles more defined. He radiated an aura of angry red. He punched through a mirror, catching Haku and smashing the entire trap.

"You! You killed my ally! You have one last chance. Join me, and I will let you live." Naruto said, in a voice much deeper than his normal voice. "I know what you went through. I want to give you a chance."

Haku smiled sadly. "I am already Zabuza'sama's tool. And I have been defeated. I am useless."

Naruto frowned. With a burst of speed, he flew forward, impaling Haku on his arm just as Kakashi impaled Zabuza on his own crackling strike.

"Burn in hell, then, you... useless, stupid trash." Haku's last sight was of the disgusted face of his killer. "I didn't think it would end this way..." Haku gasped out.

"Don't expect mercy from a demon."

Naruto looked up from his kill to see an army of mercenaries before him. Gatou stood at the back, smiling.

"Now I don't have to pay them anything. Thanks, ninja, but you're going to have to die anyway." Gatou smirked. "Kill them!"

Naruto growled, and the sound echoed through the bridge. "I'm not done killing yet. This has only made me thirst for more." His angry red changed further, growing a tail of coruscating energy behind him.

Gatou's men barely had time to start screaming before Naruto was upon them, clawing, biting, slaying. He slaughtered his way through Gatou's mercenaries in an instant, and it was only another second before he had broken the man's neck with his hands. The rest began to run. Kakashi formed a few shadow clones, who caused enough fear that the few who'd remained also fled.

(scene change)

Naruto shed a few, lonely tears as he dug a grave for Haku. He did not use a coffin, nor did he dig very deep. He left the body intact, and cleaned it up before burying it, saying a few words about how he wished things could have been different.

He turned to Zabuza's body, and cut the other fingers off with a kunai, then tossed it into the water under the bridge. He added the fingers to his gruesome necklace.

"Sorry, Haku. You weren't good enough." Naruto then ran to catch up with his team, who were already leaving for Konoha.

(scene change)

Naruto and his team were quickly back within Konoha. Kiba found Naruto as he entered the gates.

"Hey, Naruto, I heard you'd fought some high ranked missing-nin on your mission. Are the rumors true? Did you guys kill Momochi Zabuza?" Kiba asked.

Naruto held up his necklace. "Genuine S-Class Missing Nin Fingers. All ten of 'em."

Kiba smiled. "But I bet your jounin-sensei killed him, and you just hacked him up after."

Naruto smirked. "I got this one while he was still alive." He held up the half-finger.

"Nice. You always were quick with your teeth..."

Kiba spotted his older sister, and decided to avoid being seen with Naruto. Naruto collected the money for the mission and treated himself to some beef ramen (cooked rare, of course.)

(scene change)

Kakashi had them meet on a bridge near the training grounds. After all of them were there, he handed out sheets of paper. "These are sign-up sheets for the upcoming Chuunin exams. I feel you are ready, so bring these to the proper location in a week." He then disappeared.

Sasuke and Sakura looked a little nervous, but Naruto looked forward to fighting other Genin.

(scene change)

AN: A short chapter, because I'm tired. All Haku-Matches are gone from the running, sorry. No necrophilic matchups in my book. That's the one of two that aren't allowed – the other is bestiality, so all you Naruto/Akamaru shippers are out of luck.


	5. Chapter 5

Feral

A Naruto Story

Chapter 5

Pairing Votes:

Naru/Sasu: 3

Naruto/Hina/Tayu/Tema/Anko: 1

Naruto/Anko: 3 (Anko is, afaik, not a pedophile, so not likely.)

Naruto/Anko/Tayuya/Hana: 1

Naruto/Harem: 2 (Are you guys seriously asking me to write a porno?)

Naruto/Badass Hinata: 5

Naruto/Hinata: 6

Naruto/Hina/Tema/Tayu: 8

Naruto/Tema/Tayu/Anko: 1

Naruto/Anko/Tayuya: 2

Naruto/A good pairing: 4

Naruto/Temari: 2

Naruto/Tayuya: 2

Naruto/Hana: 1 (lol owned)

Sasu/Saku: 1

KibaxNaru lol: 2

NO Yaoi: 4

Any Yaoi: 1 (wtf?)

AN: Current leaders: For Naruto, its Hinata (whether badass or not) and the insane Naru/Hina/Tayu/Tema. For Sasuke, it's Sakura. Sorry for not having savage ratings last chapter, but they didn't change except for deaths.

AN PART 2: Spedclass, please stop PM'ing me with the exact text of the review you just left. If you keep it up, I will block your reviews. It's annoying and it's spam.

AN PART THREE: Everyone go read "Hinata's Darkened Desires" by Paladeus. A similar, hinata's unlocked potential plot. While it is not the focus of my story as a whole, it is an inspiration and very entertaining. And just to quell any accusations of copy-ninja-ing that story, I wrote the parts with Hinata totally owning Hanabi before reading that story.

(Scene change)

Naruto ditched his team after the debriefing and went off to the trainging ground he regularly shared with Hinata. Sure enough, she was there, shredding the bark off of trees with her Jyuuken. A stand of twenty trees were bare from her reach down, a testament to her mastery of this skill.

As Naruto approached, she spoke without turning. "I have a new technique to show you, Naruto-kun. You'll like it."

Naruto got into a defensive stance. "Bring it on..."

She suddenly sprang from her de-barking, turning and chambering a punch. Naruto blocked it, and they began to fight, Naruto managing to stop her hands from touching him by pushing the wrist away or grabbing the arm, but a stray strike managed to catch him in the upper arm. With a strange-sounding pop, the area she had touched blasted up, ripping the shirt in a small explosion of blood.

Naruto fell back and gripped his arm. "It's painful. What do you call it?"

Hinata smiled. "It's the 'Blood Blossom.' It's based on the Jyuuken, but you also cut the skin to cause a high level of bleeding and pain."

"Bloody strikes, eh? My kind of taijutsu." Even as he spoke, his arm healed. With a sudden cry of bestial rage, he attacked.

(scene change)

Naruto was covered in even more blood than normal when he met his team on the bridge the next morning. Sasuke and Sakura just stared at him as normal.

"What? I passed out on the training ground yesterday and didn't have time to change clothes before our meeting. I have the sign-up sheet, though." Naruto explained.

Sakura held hers up. "We have to pass these in at the test location in six days. I'm going to take the exam."

Sasuke nodded. "It's a chance to see what other nation's fighters are like. I, too, will be there."

Naruto smirked. "Good. I'm going to want to see how I do against you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyebrows raised, but he said nothing more. Sakura turned to Naruto, angry. "You shouldn't want to fight Sasuke! We're a team!"

Naruto laughed. "I want to fight everyone. I'm a demon, after all." He walked off, laughing.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "What do you think he means by that, anyway? He says it all the time."

Sasuke watched Naruto walk off. "He was born on the same day that the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village and was killed. He must feel some sort of connection with the monster."

Sakura was stunned, but Sasuke just walked home without any further talk.

Kakashi arrived, just in time to see Sakura dart out of sight. "Weren't we meeting here, today?"

(scene change)

Hinata stared at her sister, looking at the slight bend to the nose that even the medic-nins had been unable to deal with. She watched her sister tremble, across the training room from her, and she felt strangely good, strong, confident. She didn't even need to stop thinking to fight – she had learned from the last several fights that she could disable Hanabi without hurting her... badly.

Hiashi dropped his hand. "Begin!"

Hanabi stepped back, totally unlike her actions in fights before Naruto had told Hinata what to do. Hinata strode forward with extreme arrogance reflected in her stance. "Are you gonna cry when I beat you?" Hinata mockingly mirrored her sister's old taunts.

Hanabi was up against the wall, and Hinata moved in, laying a hand against the wall above Hanabi's shoulder. "How does it feel? To be powerless? To know that the only possible end to the situation is pain?"

Hanabi shuddered. "It's... not..."

Before she could finish stuttering out her answer, Hinata punched her in the stomach, removing her breath, and then caught her when she pitched forward. Hinata held her back up against the wall, and then turned her head to Hiashi.

"Find me another foe. I think this one is used up." Hinata then smashed her hand into Hanabi's nose again. Crack!

"Maybe the medics can do it better this time." Hinata dropped Hanabi, who lay awkwardly on the floor, blood pouring out of her nose. "I'll give them as many tries as they need."

Hiashi looked angry. "You have yet to use the Jyuuken against your sister. If you keep using that pathetic taijutsu from the academy then you will have to keep fighting your sister."

Hinata closed her eyes. "Jyuuken is too much effort to use to beat her. She is weaker, slower, and smaller than me. If I am to use finesse, I would be at a disadvantage. Power is what I have over her."

Hiashi became enraged. "You will learn to respect your family!" He swung his hand at Hinata, aiming to contact with the tips his fingers.

Hinata blocked with a similar attack to the wrist, causing a blast of blood. "Don't touch me, father. You haven't earned enough respect to lick my boots."

Hinata walked off, smiling at finally using some of her repressed hatred. Hiashi stood, wondering at what point in the last week Hinata had surpassed him in speed and invented a new and deadlier form of Jyuuken, and more importantly trying to remember where he had left the bandages.

(scene change)

Hinata was there when Naruto arrived to train, but she wasn't destroying anything. Naruto walked over, and Hinata actually faced him – a sure sign she wanted to talk about something.

"Naruto... I have to ask you..." Hinata said, almost reverting to her shy mode.

"Yea?" He asked, bored already.

"My sister... when I took your advice, it was to fight my sister. I'm stronger, but always feared hurting her and so lost. But now... I hurt her, and it feels... good. I feel powerful. I feel great, but also guilty, because this feeling comes from her pain..."

"So you got back at her and then you were happy about it? If she beat you up because you didn't want to hurt her, she deserves it. What a bitch!" Naruto said, then turned around to start his bunshin training.

Hinata smiled. "I feel better already." Then, she leaped to attack him in the middle of his training.

(scene change)

When Naruto arrived to train the next day, he was bloodier than ever.

Sasuke began the conversation this time. "Naruto... what are you doing when you train? It seems... painful, but then, it also seems to have good results."

Naruto grimaced. "I spent about four hours fighting Hinata-chan... and then she left when I lost consciousness. I woke up about five minutes ago."

"Wait, you've been fighting Hinata this whole time to train? And she _beats _you?" Sakura asked, startled.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't she beat me? She's really strong. And also, most of my super-cool moves are meant to kill, so I don't use them when training..." Naruto said, as if it were totally obvious.

"Uh, Hinata... up until the day we graduated from the academy... she was the weakest person in the class. She's the dead-last graduate." Sasuke explained.

"Well, not since she started training with me, she isn't." Naruto said, thinking.

Sasuke thought that over, and wondered.

After a minute, Naruto continued. "Ah! I know why. Hinata held back a lot in the academy, 'cause she was scared she'd hurt people. I helped her out with that, and also with making tons of powerful techniques..."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "What kind of powerful techniques?"

Naruto smirked. "That's a secret! But, it did cause all this blood..."

Sakura asked quietly. "Can... can I train with you?" she turned away before the two could look at her face.

Naruto grinned. "The first part of the training is... Find the training grounds!" He then jumped straight up, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura ran off, following traces of chakra left behind by Naruto's move.

Sasuke sighed, then walked off to train by himself.

Kakashi arrived to an empty bridge. "I really thought I told them to meet here..."

(Scene change)

Naruto arrived even earlier than normal, but Hinata was already there. "I didn't fight my sister today. She ran away."

"Hmm. Ha!" Naruto laughed, then spoke. "I invited Sakura to come and train with us... if she can find us."

Hinata frowned. "I thought I was the only one you liked, Naruto..."

Naruto waved his hands in denial. "No, it's not like that! She asked if she could train with us, and I said it'd be okay! I won't even spar with her, just you!"

Hinata smiled. "That's more like it. But don't expect me to go easy on you."

Naruto opened his moth to reply, and she got a "blood blossom" attack off on his tongue, causing him to fall to the ground, choking. "That's for letting her come without asking me. But it's alright."

Naruto coughed, and his tongue began to heal. "I'n solly, Hilata..." He coughed again. "I mean, I'm sorry, Hinata."

"You know, if you piss me off again, they'll never find your body, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, smiling.

Naruto knew once she had addressed him with the "kun" that she wasn't angry anymore. "Of course, Hinata-chan."

Then they beat each other to within an inch of life.

(scene change)

Naruto limped onto the bridge, covered in blood as usual, but looking a little better.

Sakura snarled. "You used a bunshin to escape from me!"

Naruto smirked. "I never said finding the training ground would be easy..."

Sasuke asked "You don't look so terrible today... what happened?"

Naruto looked thoughtful. "I used one of my secret techniques. It wasn't as dangerous as I thought."

Sakura stared, still angry. "Am I going to have to play hide-and-seek again today to find your training ground?"

"Well, I'm going home to shower first... I haven't been home in days... Or had anything to eat other than Hinata's lunchbox..."

Sakura became curious. "She makes your _lunch?"_

"Well, sometimes I forget to eat... since we use the same ground every day, all the animals learned to stay away..."

Sakura looked nauseous. "Forget it. I don't want to know."

Naruto ran off towards his home, and Sakura ran off towards the woods. Sasuke again calmly walked away.

Kakashi appeared, earlier than he ever had, and still missed them. "What the? I could have sworn I had a genin team... maybe I dreamed it all?"

(scene change)

Sakura searched through the forest, silent, listening for the sounds of bird calls and the small patting of rodents... and couldn't hear anything at all of the sort. "Finally! This is an area without any animal life at all!"

She stumbled into a clearing, and faced a group of trees totally devoid of bark. "Naruto learned to climb the trees without destroying them... I wonder what did this?" She asked herself.

"I did." A voice called from the top of a tree. Hinata hung down from a branch, chakra keeping her anchored and even keeping her hair up.

"What? How many days did it take you?" Sakura asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Two hours. I have been training my reserves and control by shredding bark from the trees while walking on them using only my feet. It's almost too easy at this point. But then, the thing that helps the most is constant use, and I have been maintaining my walking for the entire time."

"How? You were never this strong in school..." Sakura said, dumbfounded.

"I was holding back. I didn't want to make anyone sad by being stronger, or hurt anyone by being better at fighting... I'm over that, now, and I can get serious. You could say... Naruto took away my weakness, and now I am strong."

"Naruto?" Sakura said.

"I always admired him for doing his best when I had to hold back. He finally gave me the confidence to do my best. And best of all, I can test any techniques on him, 'cause he heals so fast." Hinata giggled, a sound unfamiliar to Sakura.

"So you _are_ the one who's been sending him to team meetings covered in blood..."

"Yes. And you'd better leave sparring with him to me. I'd get mad if you interfered with our quality time. Why do you want to train with him, anyway?" Chakra crackled in the air around Hinata's hands, and her eyes shined like lightning.

Sakura swallowed with fear. "It's n-not like that. Naruto... is strong. Strong enough that Sasuke notices him. I want to become strong, so Sasuke will notice me, and talk to me, and not... treat me l-like I'm useless. I don't want to be useless..."

"I... can understand that." Hinata smiled and let her chakra recede. "There's no reason not to be friendly, right? Let's find you a training style that'll make Sasuke unable to take his eyes off you."

(scene change)

Savage Ratings:

Naruto: A+

Sasuke: C+

Sakura: D+

Hinata: C+

Kiba: B+

Shino: C

Haku: Dead lol

Zabuza: Still manages a C even though he's dead.

Hanabi: E (Traumatized into pacifism, lol)

Neji: B


	6. Chapter 6

Feral

A Naruto Story

Chapter 6

Pairing Votes:

Spedclass/A llama: 1,012,031 (That's what you get! And the llama is on top. :P)

Naru/Sasu: 4 (still beat by the "no yaoi" as well as most of the het pairings...)

Naruto/Hina/Tayu/Tema/Anko: 1

Naruto/Anko: 3

Naruto/Anko/Tayuya/Hana: 1

Naruto/Harem: 2 (Mmm, porno. I don't think allows lemons, though.)

Naruto/Badass Hinata: 6

Naruto/Hinata: 8

Naruto/Hina/Tema/Tayu: 13 (Lawl.)

Naruto/Tema/Tayu/Anko: 1

Naruto/Anko/Tayuya: 2

Naruto/A good pairing: 4

Naruto/Temari: 2

Naruto/Tayuya: 2

Naruto/Hana: 1 (lol owned)

Sasu/Saku: 1

KibaxNaru lol: 2

NO Yaoi: 5

Naruto/Male Harem: (I'm just saying, right now, no way. Sorry. no. Not happenin'): 1

Any Yaoi: 1 (wtf?)

AN: And that's what's been voted for. Actually, as it turns out, the pairing is already beginning to form based on the votes. Keep your eyes peeled for hot yaoi llama action XD. And of course the Sakura/Ino popular match will be featured unless I get my sanity back. Current: Leaders: Hinata, whether badass or not, and second place is naru/hina/tema/tayu. For sasuke, it's still sakura because no one cares enough to vote about him. I know, and you know what? I don't care that much about him either. My favorite part is the number of people who are telling me the only real choice is Naru/Hina/Tema/Tayu or Yaoi. That's not true. In fact, Naruto/Hinata is beating both of them, and with good reason. Lemme make it simple.

Naruto/Hinata (whether badass or not, as if she isn't badass already): 14!!!

You can keep voting on the pairing, if you want, but remember that if someone dies they will be removed... So votes on dead people are wasted.

(scene change)

Kakashi lounged around in a barroom, reading his dirty novel and humming to himself. Asuma, another jounin-sensei, walked up behind him.

"You sure are here often, Kakashi. Don't you want to train your team for the exams? You did sign them up..."

Kakashi turned his head, paying an uncharacteristically large amount of attention to Asuma's words. "You... You mean I didn't imagine it? I do have a team? I have to go – and..." Kakashi trailed off as he jumped up, leaving his glass behind.

The bartender looked over. "Are you gonna pay for his drinks, Asuma?"

Asuma sighed. "How much..."

()scene change()

Kakashi made it to the bridge in time to find Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura was surprisingly late, and Hinata was standing in her place.

"Uh, this isn't the team I used to have... 1... 2... but that's not the third one..." Kakashi consulted a picture of the four of them and looked back up. "Sakura, did you dye your hair and change your clothing and get contact lenses?"

Hinata snorted and walked off.

"I guess that's a no..." Kakashi said. "Well, once Sakura arrives, it's time for training."

"It's a waste of time. I do better on my own, so unless you have some amazing jutsu for me, I'll be training my taijutsu on my own." Naruto said.

Sasuke grunted in agreement.

"Amazing jutsu? Well... I know a few... thousand..." Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Sensei... you're here today?" A pitiful voice asked from behind him.

Kakashi turned. Behind him was a pale, beaten copy of Sakura. She looked as if she had been cut, dried, tenderized, grilled, and served with ketchup.

"What happened to you?" Kakashi asked.

"It's been two days since I started training with Naruto... and it hurts..." Sakura fell over face-first, barely shielding her face with her arms.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura began to snore.

"Uh, I guess I can teach you some jutsu right here, if they aren't the explosive type. Sakura can join us when she recovers." Kakashi said.

Naruto grinned. "I'll be able to show my new skills to Hinata by lunchtime."

(scene change)

Sakura awoke to see a couple dozen Narutos. "Kage Bunshin? What's the occasion?"

"Not Kage Bunshin. Mizu Bunshin. Watch this." He stuck his arm through a clone, causing a splash. The clone looked mad, but reformed quickly.

"I have enough chakra to make these guys reform on their own. So they last longer than Kage Bunshin..." Naruto grinned. Then, he pouted. "I need a lot of water, though, and I'm not that good at making them look enough like me..." The bunshin opened its mouth to speak, and water flowed out.

"See? Dammit..."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, then quieted up when she realized who she was laughing at.

Naruto turned when she stopped laughing. Then, he smiled. "It does look funny, doesn't it? Drool, you useless fucker."

Sakura was, strangely, still surprised at his bad language. But she felt, somehow, as if she was a friend to him now, instead of just a teammate. Maybe suffering equally at the hands of Hinata had brought them closer?

Kakashi turned from teaching Sasuke to look at Naruto. "You still haven't mastered it? Water must not be your element. Sasuke's mastered his fire jutsu, though..." Kakashi pointed to Sasuke, who was wreathed in flames.

"What is my element, then? Don't waste my time!" Naruto screamed, and his bunshins fell apart.

"Oh, well we could always check... But that's boring. Let's just go on to the next elements... lesse... you already failed at water and fire, so how about earth?" Kakashi made a few hand signs. Mud blew out of his mouth.

"Ew. Even I'm smart enough not to eat mud. Let's not try earth."

"Well, the only one left is wind. You could try wind. Let's see..." He made a few hand signs, slowly so Naruto could see them. A blast of wind flew from his hand and made a large blast in the water. "Wind Bomb! It works by - "

He was interrupted. "Yeah, it blows shit up. Lemme try... Wind Bomb!" He directed it at the water, and a giant blast that soaked them all sprang up. It revealed the dry riverbed for a second before flowing back in.

"I think that's your element... now, Sakura..."

(Scene change)

The next few days passed much the same. Sakura lost a lot of blood. Naruto got his ass kicked by Hinata. Sasuke went off on his own. Kakashi got drunk. Asuma paid his tab.

The three genin of team seven found themselves outside the building of the exam too soon.

"You sure about this?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"If you're having doubts, we don't need your help." Naruto snarled.

"No, I'm fine." She answered. Then she sighed. "Lets go..."

(scene change)

AN: So that was really short. I'm gonna stop doing the savage ratings for this chapter because I am too lazy and writer's block has almost totally consumed me. I wanna write something completely different but I know you guys prolly wanna see the end of this story so I'ma keep writing it.


	7. Chapter 7

Feral

A Naruto Story

Chapter 7?

Pairing Votes:

Naru/Sasu: 4 (still beat by the "no yaoi" as well as most of the het pairings...)

Naruto/Hina/Tayu/Tema/Anko: 1

Naruto/Anko: 3

Naruto/Anko/Tayuya/Hana: 1

Naruto/Harem: 2 (Mmm, porno. I don't think allows lemons, though.)

Naruto/Badass Hinata (Coz she is badass already, all votes for Naru/Hina have been moved.): 16

Naruto/Hina/Tema/Tayu: 14 (Lawl.)

Naruto/Tema/Tayu/Anko: 1

Naruto/Anko/Tayuya: 2

Naruto/A good pairing: 4

Naruto/Temari: 2

Naruto/Tayuya: 2

Naruto/Hana: 1 (lol owned)

Sasu/Saku: 1

KibaxNaru lol: 3

NO Yaoi: 5

Naruto/Male Harem: (I'm just saying, right now, no way. Sorry. no. Not happenin'): 1

Any Yaoi: 1 (wtf?)

Notes: Pairings are starting to show their evil little faces. To all the people who said Sakura should die, I agree but sadly it won't fit into my plot. Instead, she will become more... driven, focused, strong... savage. Sasuke is, at this point in the story, getting to be weaker than even Sakura... And Hinata is on her way to being clan head :P.

(scene change)

Naruto smiled when he saw Hinata and her team waiting around on the second floor of the building. A large group of possible chuunin-to-be was milling around next to a door guarded by two large genin.

"You're not good enough to be chuunin! You can't pass this door!" One of them said, smirking.

Sasuke grinned, and began to go forward as if to attack, but Naruto beat him to it. "Who are you calling not good enough? I'll grind your bones into powder!" He launched himself at one of the guards, who tried to counter-attack. Both of them, however, were stopped by a genin in green.

"This is not the time for fighting!" Lee said. Naruto growled, but backed off. Lee turned to Naruto. "You must be the genius combat-master of this year's genin! I will fight you to prove that there are no shortcuts to power!"

Naruto stared at the boy for a second, before bursting into laughter. "No shortcuts to p-power... hahahahaha! You can't be serious." Naruto calmed down and looked at Lee's angry face. "You're serious?" Lee nodded.

Naruto burst into laughter again, this time louder. "I'll show you a shortcut to power." Naruto led Lee off to an empty area. "Let's fight, eyebrows."

Lee shrugged at the nickname. "Let's begin!" Lee flashed out of sight, and Naruto just stood, warily. Suddenly, he caught Lee's leg, barely visible at his high speed. The impact was loud, but neither boy seemed hurt.

"You are strong, I'll give you that... but you're not a demon." Naruto laughed once more.

"Not a... demon? What does that...?" Lee trailed off as Naruto's red chakra soared into the visible spectrum.

"I... am a demon. I am the kitsune, the destroyer. I will show you my power... that I got for free... my shortcut..." He screamed, and burst fully into red chakra, showing two tails. Lee began to go on the defensive, taking a few burning hits but dodging most of it, before slamming Naruto into the air with a kick. He then shadowed Naruto on his fall, beginning to unwrap his fists for his special move before -

A giant turtle summon screamed out and stopped them both. "Lee! What have I told you about using that move!"

Lee got on his hands and knees and bowed. "Sorry, master, but I had to prove to him that I..."

"That you wanted to be turned into paste? Because if you finished that move, he'd have slaughtered you. His Chakra level is high enough to kill you without him even lifting a finger."

Lee began to tear at the eyes. "So... my way of the ninja... is false? There really are... things that can utterly crush hard work?"

The turtle sighed. "Things are unfair. That's how life is."

"Then should I just give... give u-" Lee was interrupted by Naruto, who had finally recovered from the use of his demonic chakra.

"Don't give up. You're plenty strong. Hard work is a good thing... but you need to learn to use other methods to gain power as well. You're strong, yes... but you could be stronger..." Naruto laughed, and stalked off.

Sasuke, watching from the other side of the room, shivered at the raw power of the combatants. "At least... my Sharingan caught their moves..."

(scene change)

Naruto's team met on the third floor, above the stupid people who were fooled by a simple Genjutsu. They handed in their papers and entered the room, seeing it full of strange and hostile faces.

"You're the rookies?" A tall genin called out from nearby. "I'm Kabuto, a genin from Konoha like yourselves. You've got a lot to learn if this is your first exam, but I've got a lot of information on everyone in the exam."

"Everyone?" Sasuke asked, suspicious.

"I have these cards, that I made myself. They have all the information, I just need to activate them."

"Show me... Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata, as well as Rock Lee..." Sasuke said, thinking.

Kabuto smiled. "All right... let's see. Uzumaki... One A-rank mission, in which he killed a high ranking missing nin. He believes himself to be a demon of immense power..."

Kabuto didn't get to finish. "I _am_ a demon of immense power, you sack of shit. I'm going to kill you right now unless you change that card to tell it like it is." Naruto growled.

Kabuto chuckled nervously and changed the card with a wave of his chakra. "Like I was saying... Hyuuga Hinata... No missions above D rank... Lacks confidence, and is very weak. She'd be a D-rank in everything but scouting and tracking, where she gets a C for the Byakugan."

Sasuke sighed. "Your card isn't up to date. How about the last one."

"Rock Lee? He has... no ability to use chakra at all due to a defect in his chakra circulatory system. He's a B rank taijutsu user, however, and can beat most chuunin in taijutsu alone... But in all, a weak ninja." Kabuto finished.

"How about the other ninjas from foreign villages?" Sakura asked, curious.

Kabuto began to flip through his cards when he suddenly came under attack. Three sound genin launched themselves at him. He dodged, but his glasses broke and he began to bleed anyway.

"You better keep your mouth shut, worm." the leader of the three said, but then the room quieted with a shout.

"Shut up! I'm Ibiki Morino, your first exam proctor. I'll be telling you what to do, so keep quiet! There will be no fighting at all! This will be a written exam!"

Naruto gasped the loudest, but the rest of them were just as surprised.

(scene change)

Hinata was assigned a seat next to Naruto, and despite her months of training, her heart still fluttered when he sat down next to her. "Naruto-kun..."

Naruto folded his arms over his chest. "Stupid written test..."

The examiner spoke up again. "Here's the rules! You get caught cheating five times, you're automatically out! You miss a question, that's one point less! You need at least a combined score of ten between your whole team to pass... but if any one has no correct answers or is kicked out for cheating, your whole team fails! There are nine questions on the sheet... and the tenth will be given when there are fifteen minutes left! Begin the test!"

Hinata looked at Naruto. "I can get all the answers with my Byakugan... and then you can take them."

Naruto grinned. "Fine with me..."

(scene change)

"Time for the last question!" Ibiki screamed. Several seats were empty all over the room – people had cheated and been caught. "But before then, there's another rule I have to tell you. If you take this question and fail... you will remain a Genin the rest of your life. You will never advance to chuunin. You will never take the test again."

He paused to let the room gasp. "If you choose, you can decide not to take the last question. If you do... not only you, but your whole team will fail. But you will be able to take the test again."

A few genin raised their hands to quit the exam. Naruto growled loudly, and most of the room turned to watch him stand up. "If you leave now, you aren't good enough to be a chuunin anyway! What kind of ninja can sit there and fail because he's afraid of the possible consequences! You knew there were risks when you signed up! You losers!"

A few more fled shamefully from Naruto's glare, but most of the rest stayed.

Ibiki looked up. "You all pass."

The room gasped. "Huh?" Naruto said, still standing.

"You can't be a team leader if you are willing to sacrifice the chances of your team for yourself. You can never decline a mission and still be a ninja. Chuunin are not only higher rank – they are team leaders. You must be able to lead your team into danger and risk without fear. This question... is the easiest way to show you that. Only those who have the temperament to be chuunin will stay to pass this question."

Ibiki sighed as his drawn out explanation was interrupted by Anko. "Time for exam two!" She gleefully yelled.

(scene change)

Naruto and his team slammed into the forest of death at full tilt, leaving marks on the trees they jumped on and branches snapped for meters in every direction they turned. Naruto yelled gleefully at the meaningless destruction, while Sasuke looked on unhappily. "Why must you attract all the other teams to our location?" Sasuke asked.

Before Naruto could answer, Sakura responded. "We... he wants them to find us. He wants to kill them. It'll be... easy..." She licked her lips.

Sasuke was a little intimidated by the look on her face. "You... changed..."

Sakura didn't hear him over Naruto's laughter.

(scene change)

They paused to set up camp and have a little lunch when Sasuke turned his head to the side. "Do we need some sort of code for when we need to get separated? So we know it isn't an enemy in disguise?"

Naruto snickered. "I'll know who it is. Or I'll just knock them out and then see who it is..."

Sakura growled. "Sasuke's right. We need a code."

"It'll be..." Sasuke began, but he was interrupted.

"I'd just forget it anyways." Naruto explained, before stomping off.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, hotly.

"Nature calls." Naruto explained, and then laughed until he was out of sight.

A few minutes later, Naruto came back, stepping a little softer. "Hey guys. Is the food ready yet?"

Sasuke looked on guard. "What's the code?" He asked, testing.

"Uh, we didn't have one?" Naruto said, confused.

Suddenly, an orange shape dropped from a tree and tackled Naruto to the ground. It quickly resolved itself into another copy of Naruto, who strangled the first until he stopped moving. Then, he savagely bit into his clone's neck, tearing off some skin and slurping up some of the blood before swallowing.

"Food's fuckin' ready, dead guy, and you're it." He happily swallowed. "Wanna try that code crap on me, now?" Naruto asked, before taking another bite.

Sasuke shivered. "No, I'm sure you're the real one..."

Naruto went off again, leaving an obvious trail. "Go on without me... stupid clone interrupted my piss..."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other before taking to the trees.

(Scene change)

Naruto sighed in relief. "That's got it done..." He zipped up, and a massive shadow loomed over him...

(scene change)

Sasuke and Sakura jumped through the trees, till suddenly they felt a massive killing intent that froze them in their tracks. A grass-nin stood a few meters away on another tree branch. He threw a dozen shuriken at them, and Sakura barely managed to escape the killing intent in time to tackle Sasuke out of the way. Sakura herself took two of the Shuriken, which she immediately recognized as poisoned.

"Sasuke... I need to use my medical kit! Hold him off!" Sakura yelled, fumbling for her pack.

Sasuke nodded unsteadily. "I'll try..."

The grass-nin grinned. "See this scroll?" He held up an earth scroll, the opposite of their own heaven scroll, then quickly swallowed it. "Now the fight is to the death..." He lunged at Sasuke, barely leaving enough time for the Uchiha to dodge.

Laughing madly, he summoned a tremendous snake once Sasuke had gotten distant enough. He directed a killing intent at Sasuke and began to talk menacingly. "Give me your scroll... and I'll let you live."

Sasuke gulped, and took the scroll out of his pack.

"Throw it to me..." The man said, and Sasuke wound his arm up to toss it.

Suddenly, Sakura leapt into the way, slamming a fist into Sasuke's mouth. "You bastard! Where's the real Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"The Sasuke I know wouldn't give up so easy? Where's Sasuke!" She said, more a statement than a question.

Sasuke nodded. "I understand. We'll fight."

The snake-man laughed. "Heh. What guarantee did you have I wouldn't kill you anyway? That girl is smarter than you, boy." He directed the snake he had summoned to attack, but a blur of orange got in his way.

"What's a giant snake to the powerful demon lord? Or even two?" Naruto laughed, holding the snake at bay. "I guess you were responsible for my first guest?" Naruto asked.

The man snarled. "How did you defeat my summon?"

Naruto laughed again. "Take a guess!" He stuck his tongue out, on which there was a large scale.

"Rah!" The snake-man growled again, and Naruto launched himself at the man just as the snake disappeared. The man caught the attack by placing his hand on Naruto's stomach, and Naruto immediately fell unconscious.

"Oh shit." Sasuke said, and the man extended his neck grotesquely and bit Sasuke on the shoulder.

"A parting gift!" The man slid into the ground like it was quicksand and escaped. Sakura was left with two unconscious teammates.

(scene change)

Sakura carried her teammates to a clearing and immediately began setting up traps. After she had secured the area, she began to look after Sasuke's wounds, cleaning his shoulder and bandaging the strange mark.

A group of sound-nin stumbled into the clearing, and Sakura stood to face them.

"Huh, more enemies. As you can see, I'm not in a condition to fight. Any chance you'll leave us alone?" Sakura asked.

"You're gonna give us your scroll and then we're going to kill you." The wrapped one said, holding up a gauntleted fist.

"I didn't think so." Sakura laughed. She snapped her fingers, and a wave of kunai fell from the trees. The two male members of the sound team managed to dodge most of the onslaught, but the female was caught and fell, to be punctured over and over by sharp metal edges.

"Kin! She's dead! You bitch!" The second guy said, and began to charge.

"Zaku! Careful!" The first one said, but Zaku didn't listen.

Sakura gasped as she realized that he'd managed to avoid her traps, but before he could unleash his attack on her unready body, his fist was caught by a strangely changed Sasuke.

"Sasuke... are you alright?" His body was covered in black markings, shifting with his chakra.

"I'm... fine..." He said, slowly, and began to crush the foe's hand in his fist. Zaku managed to wrench his hand away and jumped back, blasting a wave of deadly sound at Sasuke.

"Hah! I obliterated him!" Zaku said, but Sasuke reappeared behind him.

"Are you proud... of your arms?" Sasuke asked. "I'll... show you what to be proud of. I'll get rid of them for you." He grasped Zaku's arms at the wrists and pulled, placing his foot on Zaku's back. A sickening crack could be heard, and Zaku screamed in pain.

Naruto shot up from his prone position. "Did I hear suffering? Is there suffering going on and I'm not causing it?"

Sasuke stopped pulling for a second. "Naruto... I think I understand you, now."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, then stood. "Nice new look. Are you ok?"

Sasuke dropped the sound nin and flexed his arms. "I've never been better." He then flashed out of existence to appear behind the last sound-nin.

"Give us your scrolls... or I won't be as merciful as I was to your teammate." Sasuke said.

The last man laid the scroll on the ground, and picked his teammates up. "I'm leaving it here... don't kill us, and we'll stay away from you. But when we meet again... you're lucky Kin is still breathing..."

Sasuke snickered, and picked the scroll up after his foe jumped out of sight. The patterns on his skin did not move as fast, but they remained in place. Naruto flared his chakra, stretched his muscles, and jumped up to the trees.

"Let's get to that tower, now. Lucky they had an Earth scroll, eh?"

(Scene change)

Naruto and his team made it to the tower with ease. The Uchiha was breathing heavily, not out of exhaustion, but from the strange energy that surrounded him. Sakura was feeling dwarfed by her teammates, one of which exuded dark chakra and the other, Naruto, had begun to release his own red chakra to compete. The weight of their evil energy and killing intent made it hard to stand up, hard to breath, even though they weren't directing it at her.

Her breath came in short gasps, but she kept quiet, not wanting to bother them, or worse invoke their wrath.

They went inside the door, and crossed the open scrolls. Iruka appeared before them, mouth open to speak, but he fell backwards at the malevolence before him.

"H-hey, guys. I see you passed the second test. Congratulations." Iruke stammered out.

"Let me lead you to the resting area." He said, standing up, and walked along just a little bit faster than a walk.

'_How powerful have they become?' _he asked himself, and couldn't imagine the kids in his class as these monsters behind him.

(Scene change)

AN: Stopping here, but I'm not posting more until alerts are back up. I'm gonna write another chapter and post it at least two days after alerts go back up, but prolly more coz vacation is ending...


	8. Chapter 8

Feral

A Naruto Story

Chapter 8

Pairing Votes:

Naru/Sasu: 4 (still beat by the "no yaoi" as well as most of the het pairings...)

Naruto/Hina/Tayu/Tema/Anko: 3

Naruto/Anko: 3

Naruto/Anko/Tayuya/Hana: 1

Naruto/Harem: 2 (Mmm, porno. I don't think allows lemons, though.)

Naruto/Badass Hinata (Coz she is badass already, all votes for Naru/Hina have been moved.): 20

Naruto/Hina/Tema/Tayu: 16 (Lawl.)

Naruto/Tema/Tayu/Anko: 1

Naruto/Anko/Tayuya: 2

Naruto/A good pairing: 4

Naruto/Temari: 2

Naruto/Tayuya: 2

Naruto/Hana: 1 (lol owned)

Sasu/Saku: 1

KibaxNaru lol: 3

NO Yaoi: 5

Naruto/Male Harem: (I'm just saying, right now, no way. Sorry. no. Not happenin'): 1

Any Yaoi: 1 (wtf?)

(Scene change)

Kakashi met his students in the main hall, and was immediately and painfully aware of the changes that even a day in the forest had caused. Orochimaru had indeed been in the forest – and he had marked the Uchiha with his curse.

Naruto didn't look different, except that he was glowing bright red. Kakashi expected that the glow was from the Kyuubi, anger unleashing it from its prison to howl below the surface.

Sakura... looked more serious. More like a ninja and less like the foolish girl that had left the academy following after her idol.

Kakashi opened up by calling out to Sasuke. "We need to talk. That cursed seal... is dangerous."

Sasuke frowned. "Cursed? I feel... no curse. I feel powerful. I feel like... nothing can hold me back anymore."

Kakashi decided to try a more cautious approach. "That can harm you if you hold it for too long. We need to seal it so it doesn't corrupt your chakra."

"How... long? I've been using it... for hours..." Sasuke grinned. "Aside from the lack of control... I'm fine."

Kakashi was feeling slightly scared. "Hours... a genin should only be able to use that for minutes before it takes them over completely..."

"Is it... like a demon's chakra? Because... with these eyes of mine... I've seen a demon..." Sasuke grinned, and Naruto looked somewhat perversely proud. "And using what he uses... I've grown stronger. There are no shortcuts to power, are there?" He said the last ironically, sarcastically, and Kakashi winced.

"Still, it must be sealed." Kakashi tried again.

Sasuke grinned wider. "Are you going... to try to take this power away from me?"

Kakashi felt the killing intent of the two beings before him and, for the second time since he became a jounin, he was frozen with terror.

"I think he's not going to do anything to us." Naruto said.

Sasuke frowned at Naruto. "I didn't... need your help."

"Huh. Who cares? I helped you 'cause you're my friend. I'll never ask you to help me." Naruto looked at him seriously. "If there's one thing I ever learned, it's that..." He scrunched his face in concentration. "That... allies... _friends_... are part of your ninja skill. A guy beside you that you trust is better than the most powerful jutsu. And... you can be proud, as if you did it yourself, because you were the guy that made friends with them in the first place."

Sasuke was surprised, but then thought to himself, and grinned.

Naruto scowled. "What the hell am I saying that crap for! I got your back, you got mine. That's a fucking _team_. Now shut up before I smash your face in!"

Sakura giggled, and when Naruto grimaced at her in turn she only laughed louder, laughing through the killing intent that had her teacher frozen.

Kakashi sneaked away while their backs were turned.

(Scene change)

Naruto sat down in the waiting room, panting.

Sakura went up to him. "What's wrong?"

"Urg... My stomach feels terrible... and I can only access about one-tenth of my chakra... That snake bastard must have done something with that hit..." Naruto grimaced. "With my current power... I'm as weak as Sasuke."

Sasuke snarled. "You bastard! Are you saying you're ten times as strong as me normally?"

Naruto smirked through the pain. "Without that new seal... I'd be one hundred times as powerful as you. But only ten times with your new power."

Sasuke grunted, and left the room.

Sakura thought for a moment, then spoke. "Let me look at it... or let Kakashi. If it's some kind of evil seal you can't control, it could be dangerous."

Naruto nodded, and lifted his shirt. "Can you tell anything?"

Sakura gasped. "This is... some sort of insanely complicated seal. And... it's permanent!"

Naruto sighed. "He must have hit my normal seal, and made me even weaker..."

"What do you mean? How could he have made such a complicated seal in one punch?"

Naruto explained. "I've had this seal since I've been in Konoha. As far as I know, it keeps me stuck in this human form."

Sakura frowned. "You're insane, you know. You're a normal person, even if you're really strong."

"I am the demon lord of nine tails! I am!"

Sakura sighed. "Let's ask Kakashi."

(Scene change)

"Kakashi-sensei! You better fix me!" Naruto screamed.

Kakashi looked up. "What do you need?"

"That snake bastard hit me with some kind of seal that limits my chakra! I need you to undo it." Naruto yelled.

"Ugh, let me look." Kakashi grimaced as Naruto took his shirt off. "That's... a five element seal on top of the..." he trailed off as he realized Sakura was watching him. "Well, I don't know what the other seal is, but the five element seal is corrupting it by changing it from even to odd. Let me undo that." He slammed his palm into the center of the seal.

Naruto exploded into red light, paralyzing the other two. Within seconds, he was back to normal, but panting heavily.

"ow... ow..." Naruto said. "That's like... when I first used my demon energy... I only know how to use a little bit without hurting myself..."

Kakashi was surprised. "You've known how to access its chakra? Safely?!"

"It's MY chakra! And of course I know how to use it! I'm a ninja!"

Kakashi poofed away, and Naruto got even angrier. "Sakura! Let's find Sasuke so I can beat the shit out of someone!"

Sakura gulped, and prepared her medical supplies.

(scene change)

Hinata and her team arrived in time to see a battle between two members of team seven that left the sparring area decimated. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting evenly, though Sasuke was tiring and Naruto was not. Blasts of unrefined chakra streamed off of the area and fire and wind jutsu ricocheted off the walls and the floor.

Kiba and Shino held back to a safe distance, but Hinata disappeared. A third figure wound its way into the fighting, and within a half a minute both Naruto and Sasuke had stopped. Sasuke reigned in his dark power when he realized the fight was being interrupted. Naruto was held to the ground by Hinata.

"I thought you said you'd save your strongest for me..." Hinata said.

Naruto laughed. "My strongest? You haven't seen it yet."

Hinata tightened her hold around his neck. "You'd better do something soon. I might just... kill you." She said, uncertainly.

Naruto reached up with his free arm and grabbed her wrist. He took her hand off of his neck, gently, and then stood, pushing her off of him. "You can't." He said simply.

Hinata stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't take me seriously, even after all we've done?" She slapped him in the face, leaving his cheek blistering and bleeding from her special techniques. "I don't know what to say. Kiba. Shino. Let's find our rooms."

She walked away, and Naruto, for a change, felt doubt.

(Scene change)

AN: believe or not, this is a good ending point for the chapter. I made it too short ;;. Savage ratings, per demand, will be returning post-haste. However, I may deviate from the rating scale I used previously (it was too narrow to encompass the entire range I was going for.)

Savage Ratings:

Naruto: A+

Hinata: B

Sasuke: A

Sakura: C+

Orochimaru: A+

Lee: C+

Dosu (is that the right name for that mummy sound guy?): B+

Zaku: C (talks big, but not really strong or savage at all)

Kin: D

Zabuza: Even dead, rates a B.

Kakashi: B

Neji: B

Tenten: C

Shikamaru: D

Ino: D

Kiba: B+

Shino: B

Chouji: D+

A NOTE ON RATINGS: "B" is the middle ground, the way a ninja should act – cold, sometimes sadistic, but devoted to the mission and unwilling to perform perverse and inhuman acts such as cannibalism and excessive unnecessary violence. A and S mean that they are totally into all of that stuff I just said. D and C mean they are still holding onto childish fears and avoiding facing their fate as ninjas to kill or be killed.


	9. Chapter 9

Feral

A Story of Naruto

Chapter 9

Naru/Sasu: 4 (still beat by the "no yaoi" as well as most of the het pairings...)

Naruto/Hina/Tayu/Tema/Anko: 3

Naruto/Anko: 3

Naruto/Anko/Tayuya/Hana: 1

Naruto/Harem: 2 (Mmm, porno. I don't think allows lemons, though.)

Naruto/Badass Hinata (Coz she is badass already, all votes for Naru/Hina have been moved.): 21

Naruto/Hina/Tema/Tayu: 16 (Lawl.)

Naruto/Tema/Tayu/Anko: 1

Naruto/Anko/Tayuya: 2

Naruto/A good pairing: 4

Naruto/Temari: 2

Naruto/Tayuya: 2

Naruto/Hana: 1 (lol owned)

Sasu/Saku: 1

KibaxNaru lol: 3

NO Yaoi: 5

Any Yaoi: 1 (wtf?)

AN: We may very well have a winner. Unfortunately, Hinata has an advantage over people that have not appeared yet in the story.

If you want to, keep voting. It doesn't make me angry or anything.

(scene change)

The many groups of Genin were gathered together in the main room of the tower after the testing time was complete. Only twenty-one test-takers remained – seven teams.

The third examiner stood before them, and the Hokage sat behind him on a raised viewing platform.

He began. "We are going to have... a preliminary before the final exam. There are too many left. First... does anyone want to forfeit this final exam?"

"Forfeit?" Naruto said, quizzically.

"Some genin do not feel ready for the final exam... single combat. It's possible you might die." Then, the examiner coughed a single time.

"Ha, I can kick anyone's ass. Bring it on." Naruto said, but he was interrupted.

"I'll forfeit." Kabuto said, and walked out the back door after Hayate, the examiner, nodded.

"Very well. Get to the raised platforms on the sides of this arena and we'll randomly generate the preliminary rounds."

(scene change)

"Alright." The examiner coughed, "The first fight will be..." He looked up at a screen with two names. "Uchiha Sasuke... versus Inuzuka Kiba."

Sasuke grinned and leaped into the center of the arena, then walked over to one side. Kiba tried the same, but had to go to his knees to land properly.

Sasuke cut a terrifying figure, his hair tangled and sticking up, his body covered in dark patterns, and his eyes glowing red.

Kiba looked at Sasuke, eyes wide. "You're like Naruto, now?"

Sasuke smiled. "You could say that."

Kiba raised his arm, and looked at the examiner. "I give up."

Sasuke growled, but leaped back to his place on the sidelines. Kiba walked slowly up the stairs, mumbling to himself. "Why'd I have to face the powerful guy? There's enough people here I could beat..."

The examiner looked at the screen again. "Gaara of the sand versus Yoroi Akado."

(scene change)

After the blood-covered bits of Akado had been removed from the arena, the examiner called another match. "Zaku Versus Shino!"

Sasuke was lead off into another room by Kakashi, and Naruto followed silently.

(scene change)

Sasuke finally turned off his cursed seal at Kakashi's command, and Kakashi began the boring and repetitive process of sealing it up.

"This will only work if your willpower is behind it. Otherwise..." Kakashi said.

Sasuke interjected. "In other words, it won't do anything, but my will is strong enough to control it. Why are you telling me things I already know..." Sasuke trailed off as a massive killing intent entered the room.

"You!" Kakashi said, and turned around, holding one wrist with his hand.

"See how he uses my cursed seal so naturally?" Orochimaru gloated. "He is already mine, Kakashi."

"I'm no one's. I belong to me." Sasuke said, and flared his cursed seal back into life.

"How excellent... unlocking hidden potential in the seal that even I didn't know of... you will be a great ninja under me..." Orochimaru cackled.

Kakashi began to form a ball of lightning in his hand. "Orochimaru! I'm killing you even if it is my last action on this world!"

"You can't." Orochimaru said simply, and the killing intent froze Kakashi in his stance.

Orochimaru then turned. "Ah, and you seem to be here also. A good chance for me to kill a pest I should have taken care of in the Forest of Death."

Naruto moved unexpectedly, flaring demonic chakra and managing to land a shove on Orochimaru that pushed him into the room in front of Kakashi, who was still stuck in the beginning of his chidori. Sasuke sat and watched, thinking.

Orochimaru snarled. "You aren't getting any mercy! No more playing around, as fun as it was..." He began to form hand seals, faster than even Naruto could follow, and threw himself at Naruto in the blink of an eye, connecting with Naruto's neck...

For Naruto, everything went black.

(scene change)

Naruto blinked, then blinked again. "Where...?"

He looked around. Gone was his foe, gone were Kakashi and Sasuke, gone was the small room covered in seals. Instead, he now stood ankle-deep in some sort of brackish water, in a sewer-like maze.

"What the fuck?" He said, then, hearing no answer, growled and began trudging forward.

"I'd better... figure out where the hell I am and what happened." Naruto tried to draw demonic chakra to light up the tunnel, but it was more difficult than normal. He got a small red light, and, seeing nothing important, chose a path at random.

When he heard labored breathing in the distance, he began to run, It was eerily familiar, though he knew no voice so deep.

When he saw a red glow, he stopped, worried about what he would find, but curiosity spurred him onward, into a large room with massive bars, covered by a fraying seal. Red light spilled forth from the bars like smoke, billowing around the floor before rising slowly to the ceiling.

"Who... who..." the breathing began to become a panting. "Who dares enter the presence of the Demon Lord Kyuubi?" Show yourself!" the bars shook, and a roar issued forth between pants. "Show yourself! Who dares?"

Naruto began to sweat. "No. no. It isn't, it can't be. I'm..."

When his eyes became adjusted, he saw it. No noble fox this, but a wounded beast, lying in a cage. Caged.

"No... No!"

"Who dares speak... to the great Kyuubi! Show yourself! Where am I? Show yourself! I can't see!" The beast roared and moaned, trying to appear terrible and powerful but failing.

Naruto stumbled forward, up to the bars. "No. It's a lie. I'm the Kyuubi. I'm me."

The Kyuubi raised its head, looking for the source of the voice, and Naruto immediately saw its eyes. White orbs, sightless. Red energy leaked from its body, pooling around the floor before flowing out of the room.

Naruto knew, somehow, that this flow was going to him.

"Who dares harm the Kyuubi! I'll find you, though you have somehow trapped me! I'll kill you!" The Kyuubi sounded more and more desperate with each word.

"You're not the Kyuubi!" Naruto said, beginning to draw more and more of his demonic energy. The pace of the red light increased, and the Kyuubi roared in pain.

"Who dares... AaAagh!" The Kyuubi snarled as one of his many tails was torn off into a particularly large chunk of red light.

Naruto mentally counted. Only seven. One had been gone since before he had entered the room.

"You lying wretch! You have only seven tails... and... they are all mine! Mine! I am the Kyuubi!" Drawing with all his might, the light went even faster, and with the rush of power flowing into him, the light sped so fast he could barely see the fox in the cage at all. The fox roared, lamely, the pitch and the pain increasing with each passing second.

As the light began to slow, Naruto looked in the cage again. A limp, single tail remained on the once tremendous beast now the size of a normal fox. Broken, blinded, and bleeding, the fox roared one final time in pain before weakly trying to stand.

Naruto tried to enter the cage, but was stopped by the fraying seal flaring into life.

"You dare... to impede the demon lord Kyuubi, wherever he chooses to go?" Naruto said, and with a flexing of his arms, now a thousandfold stronger and coursing with demonic evergy, he blasted through the frail paper seal, demolishing the bars and standing before the fox.

"You! How dare you attakc the Kyuubi!" The fox whined pathetically.

"You aren't the one to be asking questions. You aren't going to be doing anything, anymore."

Naruto crushed the fox between his hands, and the world flashed into red.

(scene change)

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed as Orochimaru's hand broke his skin. Orochimaru was laughing, Kakashi was frozen, and Sasuke barely had time to react before a wave of red engulfed the room, blasting Kakashi and Sasuke to the ground.

Naruto stood in the doorway, pristine and perfect though perfectly naked, his clothing replaced by conveniently opaque swirling red chakra. Orochimaru knelt, writhing in agony from burns all over his body. Orochimaru snarled in pain.

"I'll get you... for this!" Orochimaru then formed a seal and slid through the stone floor, escaping into the ground below. Naruto smirked in victory, then, without warning, the red chakra wavered and vanished, leaving him to fall to the ground and lightly start to snore.

(scene change)

Naruto groggily returned to consciousness. He sat up, noticing that he was sitting on the raised platforms by the arena once again.

"How'd I get here? What happened to Oro—-"

Naruto was interrupted by Kakashi. "Shh. You missed two fights... Shino beat Zaku and Kankuro used puppets to beat Misumi... that's one of Kabuto's teammates. Hmm, that boy was right to quit... his whole team is dead but him..."

Naruto smirked. "Which match is next?"

Kakashi pointed. "You're just in time. It's Sakura against Ino..."

(scene change)

"Begin!" And the two girls stayed still, staring each other down.

"Ino! It's not like how it was when we were little!" Sakura yelled, confidently.

"You're still weaker, Sakura! I'll get Sasuke yet!" Ino said, smirking.

"If only... you knew what he is really after..." Sakura said, a spike of sadness hitting her fighting spirit. "I may be the weakest person on my team... but my team is the strongest! And we are all strong!"

Ino paused at that. "You're admitting that you're weaker than Naruto? In front of Sasuke?"

"It's... obvious to him, anyway. I'm not sure... that he is even as strong as Naruto."

"But Naruto fainted just watching that match?"

Sakura giggled. "I guess you might think that. You never were as good at sensing as I was. And now... I can run circles around you in terms of skill. Your team is lazy... and mine? Mine is the strongest for a reason."

Ino growled. "Stop talking down as if you're some big-shot! You're just a genin!"

Sakura smiled again. "Let's get this over with. I'll show you that I'm not a little girl anymore, for you to protect and boss around."

Ino charged at Sakura, fully expecting her to charge as well, but Sakura leaped to the side, gracefully dodging at the last minute. Ino turned to face Sakura, who had drawn a kunai.

"I made this technique just to show you... to show everyone just how dedicated I am to becoming a strong kunoichi. To show you all how I have changed in focus from petty, young girl pursuits to serious kunoichi goals." Sakura held her long hair in one hand, and her kunai came down, severing it into a short cut.

"Special Technique... Sakura." Sakura's voice echoed as she dropped the strands of hair, which fell in a mesmerizing pattern. As Ino watched, Sakura faded into invisibility, and the hair on the floor seemed to grow, becoming transparent and bursting into the air (AN: I'm trying to describe some sort of genjutsu drug-trip here, so don't worry about the strange descriptions!).

Ino looked around, frowning. Suddenly, she heard a noise, and began to make seals. Sakura flashed into existence, throwing some kunai which Ino dodged. Ino's hands moved to the familiar family jutsu.

"How are you going to win with that technique?" Sakura asked, curious. "You can't even his me with it."

Ino snarled again. "I'll show you I'm just as dedicated as you are!" Quickly cutting her own hair, Ino smiled, tossing it to the ground. "It was getting in my face anyway!"

Sakura laughed. "How will that help you, though?" Then she gasped, as the blond hairs scattered on the floor began to bind her legs.

"I can hit you now!" Ino cried, then shot her jutsu at Sakura, tranferring her mind.

"I give up!" Ino said, in Sakura's body, but then the world flashed into different colors, and Ino was standing in her starting position, hands in the air. The examiner marked something on a clipboard, then spoke. "Ino forfeits. Sakura wins."

Ino was dumbfounded. "What... how?"

Sakura smiled. "When I cut my hair, I cast a genjutsu. When you thought you were in my body, you surrendered. Then, I released you. You've been fighting a phantom of me for three entire minutes." Sakura smiled, then jumped back up to stand beside Sasuke.

Ino's mind shook when Sasuke smiled at Sakura and said...

_he said_... "Nice one."

Ino walked slowly back to her team, the beginnings of a tear in her right eye.

(scene change)

AN: WOW. That took way too long! I'm so sorry! Voting may continue, as nothing actually really actually happened relationship-wise this entire chapter! Savagely, I'm not doing the whole chart but- well I forgot what I rated people before and in fact it's been a while so I'm gonna just do what feels right.

Kabuto's Teammates: DEAD

Sakura: Finally, a real shinobi! Almost. B MINUS

Sasuke: B+

Naruto: Scared of what he has discovered, and his beliefs shaken! B OMG well he'll be back to normal soon no worries!

Orochimaru: A+ EXCELLENT WORK 101 HE EVEN GOT THE BONUS POINT!

Kiba: B+

Kakashi: B

Ino: D+

Chouji's Potato Chips: C+

AN: AGAIN! And that's all for now, sorry for not giving a cliffhanger but I'm out of ropes and those little spike things you use to climb cliffs anyway. And let's not forget harnesses, boy you'd be dead if you forgot those things!


End file.
